The Engineer
by InTruDaWindow
Summary: This is about another Timelord who got stuck in the void in a Tardis at the end of the last great Time War. After escaping the void in a Tardis the angry Timelord goes on a Dalek killing spree. While fighting the Daleks he finds out that the Doctor can tell him everything he needs to know. His mission then becomes finding the Doctor. (The Doctor and others will be in later)
1. Chapter 1

A man stood in a large octagon shaped room with an octagon shaped console in the centre. A glass pillar went up from the center console into the roof, inside the pillar was 8 gold tubes. The room had a door at the bottom of the octagon followed by stairs on each of the 4 corners leading onto a small walk way that wrapped around it. However this wasn't just an oddly shaped room this was the control room for a ship. Not just any ship either this was a Tardis which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. This ship could go anywhere in time and space and all it needed was a pilot.

This strange man stood in the middle of the Tardis, you could almost call him the pilot. When all of a sudden he started talking to himself.

"I've been struck here! I don't know how long or when I will finally escape. But when I do I will avenge my race and murder the Daleks. I'm in the void, the space between my dimension and another. I have perfected this Tardis and made it my own. I am the Engineer, I am a Timelord and most of all I am the creator of the Endar race. A robot race capable of destroying the Dalek Empire. With this Tardis I will avenge the Timelords."

The man walked toward the console and pulled a switch and the Tardis started to shake.

"I am returning home!"

The Engineer yelled.

Suddenly the Tardis is at its landing site. Unlike most other Tardis this one is supposed to have multiply entrance and exits. The Engineer had redecorated a lot during his time in the void. He had created multiple factories to build the Endar and built huge warehouses to store them in. The Endar were to be stored until they were needed in the many flight and combat decks now though out the ship.

The Engineer had used his time to deepen his hate for the Daleks and the longer he was stuck in the void the more time he had.

Discussed as a Dalek ship the Tardis landed outside Skaro, The home planet of the Daleks. The Engineer left the Control room and walked down a hall. He stopped at a door labelled 'Endar Forseer War Room' The Engineer enters the room and looked around to see Endar.

The Engineer as a child visited Earths 21th century and saw a shop full of human games and models which is where the Engineer got his imprecation for the Ender.

They were multiple versions of Endar troops. Wraith Blades: Build for close combat, Wraith Guard: Main troops built with high shields and strong rifles, Wraith Knights: 10 story tall troops carrying cannons or swords, Endar Forseer: created with the highest intelligence the Forseers command the forces with the Engineer as their General, and Endar Rangers: Build for recon and ranged combat.

Multiple Vehicles; Wave Serpent: Lightly armed troop carrier, Fire Prism: Heavily armed tanks, Pods: dropped from above these carry multiple troop units into battle, Wraith Fighter: Endar air support, War Walker: heavy armed robotic suit, normally reinforcements for Wraith Guard, and Vypers: Jet bikes rider by any Endar squad.

"Lord Engineer, we have landed on the desired planet. Shall we begin Phase one?"

Asked one of the Endar

"This is the day we have all been waiting for, Begin Phase One!"

The Engineer said looking at a large holographic table in the middle of the dark room. The hologram showed the Tardis location and what is around it.

The table could also be used to show 3D holograms of battles on the Planet.

Doors on the sides of the Tardis opens and Thousands of pods shoot out barreling down toward Dalek City. The Daleks notice the falling objects and attempt to fight back but the shields of the pods are too strong.

Many pods slam into the ground, other crash into buildings, and other crash into Hordes of Daleks killing them on impact. The Dalek forces attempt to open the pods but they are deadlocked. The Daleks then turn their attention to the Skies where The Engineer is still plotting revenge.

"Begin Phase 2!"

The Engineer yells to his crew of Forseers as the Daleks are beginning to fire at the Tardis.

The Tardis disappears from the sky and Lands on Skaro. This time disguised as a Dalek tower inside the crumbling city.

The Pods start to open and Wraith Guard troops rush out of the pods. The Endar squads group into tactical positions and begin their shoot out with the Daleks.

Unlike most other races the Engineer's Endar have weapons capable of destroying Dalek Shields. At first the Daleks don't stand a chance, the Wraith squads are destroying every Dalek they face until the Supreme Daleks call for all Daleks to return and destroy the Endar. The Daleks on Skaro begin to flood the city and overwhelm the Endar.

Fortunately the Engineer planned for this

"The Supreme Dalek has given his command. Intersect it! Do not let it reach anymore Daleks! Trace the Command and Begin phase 3!"

The Forseer are able to trace the command to a building in the center of Dalek city. Phase 3 begins, The Tardis opens doors near the top of the tower and launch two Wraith Fighters. The planes fly to the Center of the city and drop a missile which crashes though the roof and land in the center of the building.

"The missile has landed. The link is secure send in Endar Rangers. Wraith retreat and seal the pods."

The Engineer demanded

"I want a video feed from the Rangers. NOW! Put it on that monitor."

The Rangers use the secure teleport link and teleported from the Tardis to the missiles location. They were in a dark hallway.

"The signal came from that way!"

A ranger said pointing down the hall, they begin to move.

As they approach the end the hallway the troops walk into a huge circular room. The room seemed to be something like an arena all facing a pillar in the center of the room. The Rangers walk up to the pillar and scan it for Dalek tech.

"It seems to be an antenna broadcasting to the entire planet?"

One of the Rangers said.

Suddenly the Daleks appeared on both sides.

"Did you think this was going to be that easy to find out Prime Minister? Who are you? Explain! EXPLAIN!"

The Rangers got into tactical formation. The Engineer used a Ranger to project a hologram above them.

"I am a Timelord and these are the Endar. Where is the Supreme Dalek?"

The Daleks look at the Hologram and hesitate to answer.

"The Endar are the work of the Doctor! Exterminate!"

The Rangers attempt to fire on the Daleks but they are outnumbered and the Rangers are slaughtered.

"The Rangers were scouts they weren't built to defend from the Daleks'

He said looking at the ground in defeat.

"Begin Phase 4 and find out who the Doctor is. NOW!"

The Engineer screams

More Fighters are released from the Tower and they start to fire missiles all over the city.

"Links are secured my lord, who do we send through?"

The Forseers ask

"Send the Endar Guard Squads and use the Warwalkers as reinforcements. Reopen the pods. Find me the Dalek Parliament!"

The Engineer yells again, He seemed to be getting angrier with every command.

The Engineer had not fought the Daleks since he was a boy. He didn't expect them to predict such a simple plan however The Engineer was prepared.

"We stopped the transmission my lord, it's just the Daleks on the planet being recalled now."

That was the last thing said over the radio until the end of the shootout.

After what seemed like hours of firefighting every Dalek on Skaro had attack their home in an attempt to eradicate the Endar but the Engineers tactics are able to defeat the Daleks.

As an Endar Wraith Squad corner the last Dalek division on Skaro the Daleks question the Endar.

"We are the Dalek! Why have you come to Skaro? There has been no conflict between the Dalek and the Endar! Explain! EXPLAIN!"

The Engineer appears again before them in a hologram,

"You slaughtered my race! You demolished my home! The Endar will avenge the Timelords and obliterate the Daleks! Where is the Dalek parliament?"

He screams at the Daleks hoping for an answer.

"Our species has moved"

The Dalek paused before finishing his sentence

"EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT!"

The Daleks yell before disappearing.

"I will find you Daleks!"

The Engineer screams looking up to the ceiling in the War room.

"Begin the Final phase all units retreat and send the squid of Wraith Knights in to destroy the city."

He leaves the War room and walks back to the hallway, looking both ways the hallway is empty. He sees another room across the hall labelled 'Observation' he walks in.

The room small and circular. The walls are covered in screens that show cameras all around the Tardis and Dalek city. He sits in a chair in the middle of the room and spins around a few times before stopping to watch the Wraith knights destroy the city.

The tower opens at the bottom and the Knights walk out and begin demolition of what just seemed like Runes. The Tardis disappears and returns to outside the planet's atmosphere. The loaded pods launch and return to the Tardis.

The Engineer starts typing into the arm of the chair to search the doctor. One screen in the middle of his view changes.

'Doctor'

-Timelord

-Current location: Unknown

-Last known location: At arms with The Moment

-Current regeneration: Unknown

-Last known regeneration: 9th

-Known to save the planets; most Earth

The Engineer looks at the screen confused, he types in 'The Moment'

The screen replies

'The Moment'

-Last weapon created by the ancient Timelords. The weapon is reported as gaining consciousness.

-Weapon capable of eradicating entire races.

-Presumed last location: The Doctor.

-The Moment is assumed to be used by the Doctor to end the Time War.

The Engineer got up and walked back into the War room.

"Alright Endar, Find me Earth and when you do gather all the troops. We've got a Doctor's appointment!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Tardis lands in Northern Ontario, Canada this time disguised as a warehouse.

Again in the Endar War Room,

"Alright this is how we are going to roll out. Begin construction on an underground base about 30 stories down. Use base plan 226232 authorization code 1867 we need to draw out the Doctor. Search through all the worlds data banks for The Doctor. Also begin with Doctor Phase Two."

The Engineer said to his Endar Forseer.

The Endar troops begin construction on their underground base. The plan was to build a small base but using the Timelords technology the base would be huge on the inside.

"I hate waiting this is boring let's do something fun! What do you say?"

The Forseer stop everything their doing and look at the Engineer.

"Alright boys, lets test this worlds army. Begin by making a invisible Wraith Fighter fly to …."

The Engineer pauses to look at a world map.

"Fly to this country called Tex-ass and drop a teleport missile. If the rumours are try we should be able to draw out the Doctor by attacking earth. Turn on the Tardis locator if he appears anywhere on earth I want to know about it."

He turns around and walks back to the map. He zooms in looking for a city to attack, he walks over to a control panel and sits down. He brings up the Stealth fighter on the panel and takes control of it.

Flying over the rest of Canada he speeds up flying over the different states in seconds. North and South Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, Oklahoma, and finally slowing down approaching Texas. The fighter drops a missile and turns around to head back. The missile crashes into a football stadium right in between two of the biggest cities in Texas: Dallas and Fort Worth.

"Link is secure my lord. What do we do?"

The Endar ask.

The Engineer stands up and walks toward the hologram table as the stadium appears.

"Let's see here? Send in 4 Ranger teams each team needs to plant a one way shield generator in a corner of the outer ring of the stadium. Once the shield is up send more Ranger squads with orders to set up sniper nests on the stadiums upper rings. At the same time send in the Wraith Guard to set up turrets near all outer walls. I also want the Wraith blade to get some action have them search the building for other humans. As soon as it's ready I'll give the order to attack. Forseer monitor the Earths communications, Has anyone found the Doctor yet?"

The Engineer looks around the room hoping for an answer but the Endar say nothing.

Within minutes the Endar were setup for their assault. Suddenly the Endar shot hundreds of explosive missiles through the link flying out of the top of the stadium and flying toward the center of each city.

Smashing into buildings in fireball like explosions knocking some down. The cities panic and the local news stations go crazy spreading the scenes like wild fire though out the world. The local police started to surround the stadium and draw their weapons. The Endar waited patiently knowing they are protected by the on way shield they had set up. The missiles continue to fire.

The Endar Blades came over the radio

"My Lord, we have managed to locate 22 prisoners?"

The Engineer thinks before responding

"Bring them though the link and lock them in the Tardis holding cell!"

The explosive missiles are reducing the two Metropolises to rubble, The Engineer called off the air attacks.

The missiles stop firing and the Endar get into assault formation.

The human military started to appear around the building then one loud human started making demands.

"This is George Horton of the U.S. National Guard we have the building surrounded! Exit the building or we will be forced to enter!"

The Engineer and his Forseer laugh

"Give them hell!"

The Engineer yells over the radio.

The Rangers and Guard open fire, their bullets flying though the shield and toward the military personal.

The Americas fired back but this time the shield teleported the bullets. The bullets flew out of the shield on the other side of the stadium making it appear as though the Endar were shooting twice as much.

The Endar are like the Daleks destroying every being in their wake.

The Americas seized fire and the Endar assume the humans have surrendered and also stop shooting.

The Engineer used the Endar to project multiple holograms of him outside of the stadium.

"Ha you stupid Americans! why do you think you can beat anything, especially when you don't know what you're fighting? Find me the Doctor and I will spare your world. That is all."

The Holograms disappear and the Americans continue to surround the building.

Over the next few hours the Americas brought many Doctors to the front lines to offer. Everyone was just another Human the Engineer got tired and decided to check on the progress of the Underground base. He looks at the screen but to his amazement the Endar had already completed the outer shell.

The Engineer walks back to the hologram table.

It is now about three hours into the Endar mission.

It was getting dark and the Endar were starting to get bored but suddenly to their amusement. Out of the smoke filled cities multiple heavy tanks arrived outside the stadium. The tanks surround the stadium at equal distances around the stadium.

"You've give us no choice but to do this!"

George Horton yelled

The Tanks fired at the stadium.

That is when the humans finally noticed the shield around the stadium. The projectiles hit the shield and flew out the other side of the stadium smashing into the militaries barrack on the other side.

The Engineer appeared again in hologram form

"Sorry but you gave us no choice but to do that"

He smiles and his hologram dissipates

Suddenly a group of America fighter jets flew over top of the stadium attempting to drop missiles inside. Again the shield protects them but this time firing toward Dallas. The missile drilled into the bottom of the Bank of America tower, causing it to crumble to the ground.

Over the Next few hours the military forces grow and grow around the stadium.

"According to the American Communications they are attempting to barrack us in the stadium so we can't get out. But they are going to try a physical entry!"

One Forseer yelled to the others in the room

"This is strange the Americas are trying to suppress the information about us?"

Another Forseer said confused by the information.

"I found the Doctor! According to this he works for UNIT a British force used to deal with Extraterrestrial Activity."

The Americas started closing in on the stadium attempting to force their way into the Stadium.

The Engineer laughs

"Let's close up shop boys!"

The Endar Guard fire upon the Americans again. They retreat before firing back giving the Rangers and Guard time to run back though the link. Once all the Endar are though the link, it breaks and the shield explodes destroying the Stadium. The explosion spread like a nuclear warhead consuming the both cities surrounding the Stadium.

The Engineer watching the aftermath on the hologram table whispers to himself

"I could ruin his country"

He pauses before turning around to the Endar

"Make sure the world knows what happen today. This half of you spread that an alien race called the Endar did this! The other half spread a theory that the government planed this to start a war with someone!"

He laughs again

"Alright is finding the Doctor phase 2 done yet?"

One of the Forseer stand up,

"Yes sir"


	3. Chapter 3

The Engineer stood inside his new underground base.

The building was built with the same technology as the Tardis smaller on the outside and bigger on the inside. The base was named 'The Factory' mostly because that was most of its function. It also housed most of the Endar and their weapons.

Early in the Void days of the Engineer he had made a 'Room Room' as he called it. Each room in the Tardis and everything in it was saved on a separate data card. So once the Factory was completed the Endar simply pulled the Endar factory and housing cards out and installed them into the Factory.

But the Engineer hadn't just created the Factory to build more Endar he also made it as a global hub. The Engineer was standing in the room he called the Hub. The Hub was a huge round room with a large door to enter than in the middle of it there was a floating tablet.

The Engineer touched the tablet and a map of the world came up on the screen.

He touched the UK and it zoomed in. He picked England and it zoomed in again than he picked London. A text box came up onto the screen.

'What are you looking for?'

The tablet asked

The Engineer typed in UNIT and pressed enter.

In a split second the Engineer was standing in a long hallway with a steel door at the end.

"What are these things on the ceiling?"

The Engineer whispered

He reached into his pocket and put on a few pieces of his tech. A wrist watch that if pushed took him back to the Factory and his take on a sonic screwdriver.

The Engineer scanned the ceiling with the screwdriver.

"Memory whipping devices?"

He whispered in a confused tone.

A man at the end of the hallway peeked out staring at the Engineer.

"Excuse me sir?"

The man said almost sounding scared

"Yes?"

The Engineer replied

"Who are you?"

The man asked

"I am a Timelord! Who may you be?"

The Engineer said proudly shaking the man's hand

"I'm Atkin it's my first day. But I am sorry to tell you this sir, but I was told not to open the door for the Doctor!"

The Engineer stared at him for a minute before grabbing the key off Atkins chest to open the Door. He slams it shut behind him.

"What is this place?"

He wondered looking around the room and decided to scan the entire room with his screwdriver.

"It's the Black Achieve! Who are you and how did you get in here?"

A feminine voice came from the middle of the room.

"I'm a Timelord"

The woman stared at the Engineer hoping for more.

"My name is Kate Stewart and I am the Head of UNIT. This Achieve hold every piece of alien technology ever found by humans. Mostly technology of the Doctors enemies, however this room is supposed to be Tardis proof which bring be back to how did you get in?"

The Engineer cut off Kate,

"I used a piece of my own technology"

He looks at her with a big smile, but she begins to get angry.

"Well doctor I have met a future you in my past but…"

The Engineer cut her off

"I AM NOT THE DOCTOR! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Kate backed away from the Engineer suddenly looking terrified

"What is wrong?"

The Engineer asked.

"According to the Doctor and our records there is only one other Timelord in the universe left and that Timelord is The Master. He is a murderer!"

Kate continued stepping back until she was against a wall.

"I am the Engineer and I escaped the Time War similar to the Doctor I'm guessing. I am not trying to kill him or you, I am trying to find him so I can also find my home. How do we find the doctor?"

The Engineer said calming Kate, she got off the wall.

"You can't really call the Doctor he just kind of shows up where ever he is needed."

Kate said looking away from the Engineer.

"Fine!"

The Engineer said punching his watch and returning back to the Factory.

Kate turned around to the Engineer but now he was gone!

The Engineer walks back to the war room and starts to command the Endar.

"Alright everyone the Humans say the only way to get the Doctor to come out is to make him be needed. They also said the Master is the only other Timelord in existence. Lastly according the Black Archive the Master was Prime Minister under the name Harold Saxon. He was elected right after the fall of Harriot Jones, search for Time activate within 2 years of the election"

The Endar start to search until one finally finds Tardis activate 18 months before the election.

"I know what to do! Get me 3 Endar Guard Squads and meet me in the Hub!"

The Engineer runs to the Hub and the Guard were ready then the Engineer started to spill his plan

"Alright everyone! When we land we will be in an office, your job is to hide until I tell you."

The Engineer hit the tablet and then instantly they were in 10 Downing Street the guardians hide. The Master walks in and the guard attacks. The Master by surprise keeps his hands in the air while the Engineer gave his demands

"I want you to call the Doctor! Ask him some questions for me I don't want him to know I exist!"

The Master Agrees

The Engineer lists to the conversation between Martha Jones and The Master.

"Master"

The Doctor said shaking.

"I like it when you use my name."

The Master smiles.

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day.

The Doctor assures him.

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?

The Master told the Doctor almost laughing.

"So, Prime Minister, then.

The Doctor asks.

"I know. It's good, isn't it?"

He says feeling very proud of himself.

"Who are those creatures? Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name, like the Bogeyman."

The Doctor yells.

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home."

The Master asked before the Engineer cut in.

"This isn't important ask him!"

The Engineer yelled.

"Where is it, Doctor?"

The Master Asked

"Gone."

The Doctor whispered almost weeping.

"How can Gallifrey be gone?"

The Master yelled into his phone

"It burnt."

The Doctor said sadly.

"What? What about our families?"

The Engineer yelled

"And the Time Lords?"

The Master questioned.

"Dead. And the Daleks, more or less."

The Doctor said again almost weeping

The Engineer started weeping sitting on the other end of the table from the Master. He cried for a few minutes until finally.

"I said, Run!"

The Master said hanging up the phone.

"What's your plan?"

The Engineer asked

"I've created the best army in the universe, with them I will conquer the Universe!"

The Master yelled in triumph.

"A good man would stop you from killing the Doctor but the Doctor killed my family! Well my friend I will see you later! Maybe when your plan fails or maybe just maybe when I conquer you! You think the Toclafane are the best? Ha, guards!"

One of the Endar Guard knocked out the Master and the Engineer hit his watch and disappeared.


End file.
